


The steps that you take

by MaryBarrens



Series: Emrys [1]
Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Ambiguous/Open Ending, M/M, Magic Revealed, Season/Series 04, Unrequited Love
Language: Čeština
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-09
Updated: 2015-01-09
Packaged: 2018-03-06 21:36:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,786
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3149297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MaryBarrens/pseuds/MaryBarrens
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>„Gaius byl ochotný umřít, abych se nedozvěděla, kdo je Emrys,“ prohlásila Morgana a její hlas zněl skoro klidně. Jen skoro. Oči měla rozšířené a její dech byl trochu nepravidelný, a ona pomalu udělala krok k Merlinovi, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. „A ty mi ho vydáš?“</p>
            </blockquote>





	The steps that you take

Artuš, čelist zaťatou, aby neřekl nic, co by se nedalo vzít zpátky, mlčky vzhlížel k Morganě. 

Jeho poloviční sestra seděla na trůně, nohy přehozené jedna přes druhou, na hlavě, v hnízdě pečlivě učesaných tmavých vlasů, jí seděla královská koruna Kamelotu. Její obličej byl snad ještě bledší, než jak si ji Artuš pamatoval, jako by už celé roky nevyšla na slunce, ale ve tváři měla křivý, vítězoslavný úsměv, když ho s hlavou mírně nakloněnou na stranu pozorovala. 

„Jaký je to pocit, bratře?“ zeptala se ho tiše, prsty pevně obemknuté okolo područek trůnu. Její úsměv se rozšířil a ona se naklonila mírně dopředu, těžké prameny vlasů se jí svezly přes ramena. „Jaký je to pocit, klečet přede mnou, když teď celý Kamelot patří mně?“ 

Artuš se narovnal v ramenou, tak moc, jak mu to dovolovalo pevné sevření dvou z jejích strážných, a hrdě zvedl hlavu. „Kamelot nikdy nebude tvůj, Morgano,“ řekl jí s jistotou a skoro si odfrkl. Jak jen mohla být tak naivní? Kamelot nebyl jen hrad a trůn a koruna. Kamelot byli lidé. Rytíři a sluhové a farmáři, obchodníci. Rodiny. „Můžeš vládnout, můžeš zabít mě a moje rytíře, zastrašit lidi, ale Kamelot ti nikdy patřit nebude.“ 

Morgana chvíli neřekla ani slovo, a pak se pomalu, pro efekt, rozhlédla po sále, kde bylo několik z jeho rytířů, všichni odzbrojení a každý z nich se dvěma strážnými v černém, a on chtěl následovat její pohled, jenže nemohl. Jediný, na koho viděl – a komu naopak Morgana nevěnovala žádnou pozornost – byl Merlin, pár metrů od něj, s dalším strážným. 

Artuš byl jediný, kdo byl přinucen klečet. 

„To se mýlíš,“ oznámila Morgana. „Opravdu si myslíš, že se mi nepovede dostat je na moji stranu?“ 

Tentokrát si Artuš opravdu odfrkl a potřásl hlavou. „Lidé Kamelotu nikdy nebudou tví. Můžeš dělat, co budeš chtít, ale nikdy nebudeš mít jejich loajalitu. Nikdy nebudeš mít jejich důvěru.“ Přimhouřil oči a usmál se na ni. „Nikdy nebudeš jejich _královna_.“

Morgana vztekle zaskřípala zuby a prudce vstala z trůnu. Dlouhé černé šaty (A nosila teď Morgana vůbec něco jiného než černou?) jí zavířily kolem kotníků, když udělala tři rychlé kroky k němu. Zastavila se těsně před ním, prsty mu zajela do vlasů a donutila ho zaklonit hlavu. 

Artuš jí zíral do tváře a snažil se v ní najít jakýkoli náznak toho, že je to pořád ta samá žena, dívka, se kterou vyrostl, a kterou miloval jako sestru, ale nic neviděl. V jejích očích nebyl žádný soucit, žádná empatie, nic kromě ledového vzteku a nenávisti. 

Artuš odolával nutkání zavřít oči, aby se na ni nemusel dívat. 

Morgana se k němu sklonila a on se před ní pokusil uhnout, ale strážní ho nepustili. „Když zabiju jejich krále,“ zasyčela mu Morgana do obličeje. „Nebude trvat dlouho, než budou moji.“ 

„Přestaň,“ ozval se kus od něj Merlinův hlas a Merlin se zazmítal tak prudce, že ho jeho strážný skoro pustil. 

Artušovi se sevřelo hrdlo. 

Morgana se narovnala a poodstoupila od Artuše. Pomalu se otočila k černovlasému sluhovi, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. „Co?“ zeptala se, napůl nevěřícně. Zvedla ruku a mávla směrem ke strážnému, aby Merlina pustil. 

„Sklapni, Merline,“ poručil Artuš pevně. Protože jaký mělo smysl, aby se do toho pletl? Jeho se Morgana chystala zabít, tak jako tak, udělala by to, i kdyby k němu necítila nenávist, protože jí překážel v její cestě na trůn. Ale Merlina si dosud nevšímala, protože pro ni nebyl víc než sluha, který se jí občas pletl pod nohy, a kdyby Merlin zůstal bokem a mlčel, možná se mohl vyhnout jejímu hněvu. Nebo by to s ním možná aspoň skončila rychle, místo dlouhého utrpení, které ho docela určitě čeká, pokud ji rozzuří. 

A Morganu nebylo těžké rozzuřit. 

Jenomže Merlin byl idiot, vždycky byl a vždycky bude, a místo toho, aby zavřel pusu a sklopil hlavu, narovnal se v ramenou a se zvednutou bradou se na Morganu vyzývavě podíval, jako by z ní neměl strach. 

Merlin nikdy nevěděl, kdy má vycouvat, pro své vlastní dobro, a vždycky se vrhnul do každé bitvy, i kdyby měla být prohraná předem. 

Morgana došla k Merlinovi a s přimhouřenýma očima si ho pozorně prohlížela, než se tlumeně, nevesele zasmála. „Proč bych měla přestat?“ zeptala se ho s temným pobavením. 

Artuš se neodvážil spustit z dvojice pohled, zatímco rychle přemýšlel, jak se z toho dostat ven, aby mohl svému sluhovi vyrazit na pomoc. Protože Merlinovi prostě chyběl pud sebezáchovy a tak musel být tím rozumným on. 

Merlin se na něj ani nepodíval, veškerou pozornost soustředěnou na Morganu. Čelisti měl vzdorovitě zaťaté a hlavu pořád vztyčenou, vyšší než ona, i když ne o moc. „Nech ho jít, Morgano,“ řekl pevně, jako by mu bylo úplně jedno, že ho Morgana může zabít dvěma slovy. Hlas se mu ani nezachvěl, a Artuše napadlo, jak moc se musí Merlin přemáhat, aby s ní dokázal takhle klidně mluvit. „Nech Artuše jít a já ti dám to, co chceš.“ 

Morgana zaklonila hlavu dozadu a hlasitě se rozesmála a Artuš v jejím smíchu mohl na okamžik slyšet tu dívku, kterou znával. Na okamžik. 

Mírně se zachvěl. 

„Co by mi asi obyčejný sluha jako ty mohl dát?“ zeptala se Morgana Merlina se smíchem. „Hm?“ 

Merlin na pár vteřin mlčel, naprosto nehybný, a když pak znovu promluvil, byl jeho hlas tichý a vyrovnaný. Rozhodnutý. _Odhodlaný_. „Vím, kdo je Emrys.“ 

Morgana se přestala smát a Artuš se zmateně zamračil. Emrys? Měl pocit, že už to jméno předtím slyšel, ale nebyl si jistý kde. Kdo to měl být? Morganin přítel? Ne, to by ho nehledala, protože by věděla, kde ho najít. Tak možná nepřítel? Mohla mít Morgana opravdu nepřítele, ze kterého by měla strach? 

„Gaius byl ochotný umřít, abych se nedozvěděla, kdo je Emrys,“ prohlásila Morgana a její hlas zněl skoro klidně. Jen skoro. Oči měla rozšířené a její dech byl trochu nepravidelný, a ona pomalu udělala krok k Merlinovi, hlavu nakloněnou na stranu. „A ty mi ho vydáš, jenom tak, kvůli němu?“ pohodila hlavou k Artušovi. 

„Ano.“ 

Merlin ani _nezaváhal_.

Morgana přimhouřila oči. „Proč?“ zeptala se nechápavě. 

Artuš očekával další z těch Merlinových komentářů o povinnosti a o loajalitě (protože jakkoli Artuš vždycky nadával na to, jak je Merlin nekompetentní a neschopný, pravdou bylo, že byl odvážný a rozhodně ten nejloajálnější člověk, jakého kdy Artuš poznal), ale Merlin neřekl ani slovo, jen uhnul pohledem, ramena napjatá. 

Morgana zatěkala pohledem mezi ním a Artušem, jako by se snažila pochopit, a pak mírně pootevřela pusu. „Oh, tak _takhle_ to je.“ Bláznivě se rozesmála a Artuš se zmateně zamračil, ale pak potřásl hlavou, protože na detailech nezáleželo. To, na čem záleželo, bylo dostat se odsud pryč. Znovu se zazmítal proti sevření. „Vždycky jsem si říkala, proč bys pro něj obětoval cokoli. Mělo mě napadnout, že ho miluješ.“ 

Artuš překvapeně zamrkal a ztuhnul. To se Morgana opravdu zbláznila? Jak by ho asi Merlin mohl –

Merlin to nepopřel. 

Artuš se roztřeseně nadechl a prudce zamrkal, aby zaplašil slzy. Merlin byl ochotný dát Morganě to, co chtěla možná ještě víc, než zabít současného krále Kamelotu (protože Morgana ztratila veškerý zájem o něj ve chvíli, kdy Merlin vyslovil jméno Emrys), prakticky se pro něj obětoval (Artuš nepochyboval, že ho Morgana zabije hned, jak se dozví, co potřebuje), protože, protože… 

Morgana udělala další krok k Merlinovi, takže teď musela zaklánět hlavu, aby mu viděla do tváře. „Kdo je Emrys?“ zeptala se ho horečně. 

Merlin se křivě usmál. „Tvůj osud, správně? To je to, co ti řekla strážkyně průchodu, když jsi strhla závoj mezi světem živých a mrtvých. Emrys je ten, kdo tě zastaví, proto ho hledáš. Proto z něj máš takový _strach_.“ 

Morgana zaskřípala zuby a její obličej byl najednou plný nenávisti a strachu, děsivého, zvířecího strachu, a Artuš věděl, že má jeho sluha pravdu. Morgana byla z toho člověka – pravděpodobně čaroděje, protože kdo jiný než pěkně mocný čaroděj by se jí mohl postavit? – kterému říkali Emrys, vyděšená k smrti. 

Morgana znovu mávla rukou ke strážnému, který postával kousek od Merlina, a ten ustoupil dozadu. Nakonec, Merlin možná mohl mít stejně dobré informace jako Gaius, ale to neznamenalo, že by jí mohl nějak ublížit. Byl to _Merlin_. „Zachraň svého krále,“ zašeptala chladně. 

Artuš se zachvěl. „Ne, Merline!“ pokusil se mu znovu poručit, i když věděl, že to k ničemu nebude. Merlin nebyl nic, pokud ne loajální – _jemu_ – a nikdy se nenechal přinutit k něčemu, co sám nechtěl udělat. Pokud se Merlin rozhodl prozradit jediného člověka, který mohl zachránit Kamelot před nadvládou zlé čarodějnice, jen proto, aby Artuš zůstal naživu, neexistoval způsob, jak by mu v tom mohl zabránit. 

„ _Kdo je Emrys_?“

Merlin na okamžik sklopil hlavu, a pak se k Artušovi krátce otočil, oči rozšířené a temné. „Omlouvám se,“ řekl tiše, hlas vážný jako nikdy předtím, a než se ho Artuš mohl zeptat, za co přesně se omlouvá (za to, že ho miluje, že se ho pokoušel chránit a zklamal nebo že teď prozradí někoho, kdo mohl Morganu zastavit, nebo za to, že si to bude Artuš vyčítat?), zvedl paže před sebe. 

Celou síní se prohnal prudký vítr, a Morganu něco zvedlo do vzduchu a hodilo to s ní o trůn. 

Artuš zalapal po dechu. 

Merlin zůstal stát na místě, paže spuštěné podél těla, ruce zaťaté v pěsti. Dlouze vydechl, a potom se otočil směrem k Artušovi a s mávnutím ruky ho beze slova zbavil jeho strážných, v očích – pořád ještě zlatých, jak v nich zářila všechna jeho moc – prosbu o odpuštění. Možná o pochopení? 

Vzadu za Artušem se ozvaly zvuky boje, jak se jeho rytíři snažili osvobodit, ale on si ničeho z toho nevšímal. 

Merlin na něj zíral, bílý jako stěna. Merlin, který s ním byl celé roky a vždycky věděl, kdy mu nadávat a kdy ho povzbudit, Merlin, který s ním nikdy nezacházel jako s princem, ale jako s člověkem, Merlin, který neměl meč ani brnění ani výcvik, ale přesto ho nikdy neopustil a šel s ním do každé bitvy. Merlin, který ho možná miloval, a který mu celé roky lhal a pravděpodobně mu zachraňoval život (Všechny ty padající větve a neuvěřitelné štěstí. Jak mohl být takový idiot?), a který měl magii, a přesto nikdy neudělal nic, co by mu jakkoli ublížilo. 

„Ty!“ zaprskala Morgana rozzuřeně a začala se zvedat ze země. 

Merlin se k ní otočil, a ona mávla rukou směrem k němu, se zlatým třpytem v očích, jenže se nic nestalo. 

„Jak –“ dostala ze sebe ohromeně a zkusila to znovu. Když se nic nestalo, rozšířily se jí oči. „Ty!“ obvinila ho. „Ty jsi –“

„Emrys.“ Merlin na ni hleděl, naprosto bez pohybu. Hlavu hrdě zvednutou. „Jsem ten, komu druidové říkají Emrys.“ Mírně se nad ní sklonil, hlas hluboký a pevný a sebejistý a mocný, a Artušovi po zádech přeběhl mráz. „Už dávno ses měla naučit nepodceňovat _obyčejné sluhy_ , Morgano. A nemysli si, že neudělám všechno – že neudělám úplně _cokoli_ ,“ zasyčel na ni zblízka, „abych ochránil svého krále.“ 


End file.
